The Parents of Wang Mu
by ShegoRulz
Summary: AVPM based. A series of drabbles about the exploration of Voldemort and Quirrell's new lives as parents to Wang Mu, their adopted daughter featured at the end of AVPSY. Quirrellmort, rated T.
1. Bringing Wang Mu Home

**I've been desperate to do this for Wizard God knows how long. This will be a collection of drabbles with Voldemort and Quirrell and their adopted child Wang Mu we see at the end of AVPSY! Most chapters be completely different situations with her as she gets older, but I'll make it clear if a certain drabble is continuous in two or three parts. **

**Anyway, please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Very Potter Musical (Team Starkid) or Harry Potter (JK Rowling)**

_They were PARENTS now. _

That was the only bewildering thought that kept ringing through Quirinus Quirrell's head as he cradled his and Voldemort's adopted child Wang Mu, who was wrapped up in her blanket, fast asleep. Voldemort stood by his side silently, just as overwhelmed as he was, an arm around his shoulder. Quirrell turned his head to look at him and smiled. "Well. Here's our daughter."

"I still think 'Wang Mu Quirrell' is a bit of a mouthful." Voldemort murmured back, kissing Quirrell's head.

"Better that than 'Wang Mu Riddle-Quirrell'." The ex-professor pointed out, "Poor kid. Besides, you know how the wizarding world is. They'd get a little suspicious or panicky if a young girl with _Riddle _as a surname showed up out of the blue."

"Suppose." Voldemort admitted grudgingly.

"Anyway, forget the name. _Look _at her." Quirrell beamed, still rocking her gently in his arms. "This is our girl. We have a _kid_ now."

Voldemort nodded, sniffing a little. "Yeah. She's beautiful. Can I..." He held out his arms hesitantly, causing Quirrell to grin.

"Of course you can, idiot! You're her daddy too." He carefully passed Wang Mu over and Voldemort tentatively cradled her in his arms. His eyes were really starting to sting now as he stared down at their sleeping daughter. "Hey, Quirrell," His breath caught in his throat and he swallowed. "Who'd have thought that we'd end up here, huh?"

Quirrell laughed sweetly, wrapping his arm around his waist. "I sure didn't anticipate any of this. Sometimes I still can't believe you even came back for me."

"Squirrel, I'll regret the day I abandoned you till the time when we both die."

Quirrell chuckled a little, pecking him on the cheek. "I know. But don't worry, it's over now, and look at what we've become. Parents."

"Shit, man. This is crazy."

"You'll need to watch your language, Voldy." Quirrell teased, "We have a kid to look after. Can't have her growing up copying whatever you say, can we?"

Voldemort rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue childishly, before gently smoothing Wang's hair back. She stirred, yawning and her eyelids fluttered. "Quirrell!" He said, panicking a little, "I think she's waking up, what do I do?"

Quirrell kissed him on the cheek again soothingly. "Relax! Just watch, it's all good!"

Voldemort bit his lip nervously as their daughter opened her eyes. His green ones stared into her black ones and he waited with bated breath in case she started crying at the sight of his face. Instead her tiny hand reached up and touched his chest and she gave him a toothless grin which made his heart beat furiously. "She's smiling at me!"

Quirrell chuckled again, snuggling against his partner's shoulder. "Well why wouldn't she? She's saying hello."

Voldemort kissed Quirrell's head, breathing in his lovely clean scent and nuzzling against his dark hair. "You're adorable."

"Oh, stop, you." Came the amused yet undoubtedly pleased reply. "Here, I'll take her."

Voldemort nodded and handed her back over. Wang Mu gave a small meowing sound as Quirrell gently placed her against his chest and kissed her forehead, grinning widely. "I'm so happy right now."

"I know. Me too." Voldemort admitted softly, then pulled a face as Wang Mu suddenly began to sniffle. "Whoa, hey, she's crying. Dude, she's crying."

"Yeah, I know." Quirrell rolled his eyes, gently rocking her in his arms. "She might be hungry. Don't freak out and go get her bottle of milk. It's in the refrigerator."

Voldemort nodded, hastily turning and rushing into the kitchen. Quirrell heard him clattering about and he soon returned, hurriedly passing Quirrell the bottle. He gently teased it into Wang Mu's mouth and soon she was hungrily sucking, much to Voldemort's relief.

"Honey," Quirrell snorted, "she's a baby. She's gonna cry."

"I know, but..."

"And she'll most likely keep us up all night for the next few years, so you have to get used to it." He laughed as Voldemort noticeably paled. "Yep, we'll have to put our 'alone time' on hold for a bit."

"For _years_?" He croaked.

"Of course not. I don't know about you, but I'd explode." Quirrell chuckled, looking up from feeding Wang Mu, "but for a bit, at least. While she's so young. We just need to make her our priority."

"You're my priority too, y'know," Voldemort said softly, kissing him on the lips.

"Well, yeah, and you're mine." Quirrell said with a small shrug.

"No, I'm serious. I worry about you, Quirrell. And now we have a kid, well… I can't stand the idea of losing either of you."

Quirrell looked at him with a gentle smile. "I'm not going anywhere. You really need to stop panicking over me, Voldy. I mean, it's been years since...well, you know, the Azkaban incident."

"I know." Voldemort mumbled.

"And look at me!" Quirrell continued, "I'm happy, I'm back to a healthy weight, my nightmares are nowhere near as bad and I have my family with me. I'm doing pretty good for myself, dude."

That was partly true, although they both decided not to mention _those _kind of days, when Quirrell would stay in his room, sometimes for days on end, hiding inside his own mind after a crippling attack of PTSD. Those days were rare, but they did happen, and nothing Voldemort did helped. How could it, when he himself was basically responsible?

"You're still skinny, though." Voldemort decided to persist in an effort to calm himself down, "And you still have nightmares about once a week -"

"Voldemort." Quirrell said firmly, handing him Wang Mu's bottle as he rocked her. "You need to stop this. It's not doing you any good to keep worrying over a few details like that. Believe me when I say I'm fine, and I'm doing so much better. I mean, you can see I'm practically cured, can't you? Remember when I first got out of Azkaban and I was stuttering so much I could barely speak, and I was terrified of sleeping?"

Voldemort smirked. "I had to cuddle you all night."

He rolled his eyes. "Exactly! So please. I don't want to see you beat yourself up, especially after all this time. I never even really think about it anymore."

"But I do. I do every day. I can't help it."

"Then try to stop. Please." Quirrell looked at him pleadingly. "For me. I don't want to see you like this, Voldemort. And babies pick up on that kind of stress, which is the last thing we need."

Voldemort nodded and tried to smile reassuringly as he kissed the top of Wang Mu's head and then Quirrell's. "Alright, man. I'll do my best." He murmured.

"Thanks." He smiled warmly. "Now c'mon, it's getting late. We should probably settle Wang down in her cot and go to bed ourselves."

"Sounds good to me," Voldemort nodded, looking at their daughter fondly, who blinked back up at him. "I can't wait until she walks, dude. How much fun will _that _be?"

"Not very." Quirrell snorted as they began to walk up the stairs. "We gotta child proof _everything _or I'll die an extremely early death."

"Don't forget that then _I _will too." Voldemort pointed out, "So you get right on that. I want to hug the baby."

"We're putting her to bed."

"So? Let me hug her. C'mon."

Quirrell sighed and carefully passed Wang Mu back over, switching on her bedroom light before he set up the baby monitor in the likely event she woke during the night. Voldemort kissed her head before gently placing her down in her cot and she stretched and yawned.

"Should we do something? You know, read to her or…?"

Quirrell made his way over, frowning. "Uh, yeah, I guess…"

"Hey! I know. Sing to her." Voldemort nudged him. "That'll help her fall asleep."

Quirrell blushed, shaking his head. "Ah, I don't know…"

"Dude, you have a beautiful voice. Come on, sing." Voldemort kissed him softly, resting his forehead against Quirrell's, "For me, too. You haven't sang in such a long time."

Quirrell sighed heavily but nodded, gently breaking apart and turning to the cot. He softly began to sing an old lullaby which he later told Voldemort his mother had sung to him when he was young.

Voldemort stood, smiling as he listened to his partner's voice, which sent shivers down his spine as he gazed at their daughter. His hand reached for Quirrell's and he grasped onto it as he continued to quietly sing, turning to look at him fondly.

Wasn't it funny how everything had turned out? The two of them, years later, now together with their own baby. Voldemort kissed Quirrell on the cheek, and made him turn so that he could envelope him into a tight embrace, snuggling against him.

"I love you," He murmured, "Wizard God, I love you so much. Thank you."

"For what?" Quirrell asked, sounding amused as he melted into Voldemort's hug.

"For giving me a chance. I didn't deserve it, but I'm so glad you did. I'm…I'm home, Quirrell."

Quirrell slowly looked up at him and tilted his head to give him a soft, comforting kiss on the lips. "Hey," He whispered, "Don't be silly. I love you, it's as simple as that. Of course I was going to give you another chance. I didn't even expect you to come back, dude, I thought you were _dead! _I forgave you for everything instantly when I saw you by those prison gates."

Voldemort kissed him deeply in return. "I'm going to do everything right, Squirrel, I promise. I won't let our kid be treated the way I was. I'll show her every day how loved she is."

"Voldy," Quirrell said gently, "I know. If I didn't think you'd changed all those years ago, I wouldn't be here with you, would I? Now, enough, or we'll wake her. Let's get to bed."

Voldemort nodded silently, glancing at their daughter before they left the room. Before, he'd been convinced that he and Quirrell were forever. Now, with little Wang Mu, he had never been more certain of anything in his entire life. He had all he ever wanted, a proper family.

And it was only the beginning.

**I hope you liked it! I have plenty of ideas in store for this, so please let me know what you thought! :D **


	2. Some Much Needed Alone Time

**Thank you to frecleface (aka the Queen ;-)) and nacpla for the reviews so far! And to everyone else who has followed and favourite-d, it means a lot! **

**Anyway, this drabble is set a few months after the first one and has sexual themes, so I guess it's rated at quite a high T? Probably T/M actually, so you've been warned y'all! Not that I think any of you mind xD**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment! :D **

Someone _really _could've given Voldemort a heads-up on the whole baby thing.

He wasn't sure if it was something he was doing wrong, or if Quirrell and he had just adopted a really grumpy kid, but Wang Mu had been shrieking for most of the night and now morning. Quirrell had left for work around three hours ago, apologising profusely for abandoning Voldemort with their crying child, but he was so _clearly _relieved as he dashed out of the door. Prick.

Voldemort groaned, exhausted beyond belief as he rocked Wang Mu in his arms, sitting on the couch. He'd been up most of the night with her, as Quirrell had seemingly been fast asleep – on reflection, he'd probably been faking it so he wouldn't have to get up at 3:00am – but Voldemort had been willing enough to see to her. After all, Quirrell had to go to work; he didn't.

"Look, what's the matter?" Voldemort stroked what there was of Wang Mu's soft, fluffy black hair. "You're not hungry, 'cause you keep trying to knock away your bottle. You don't need changing. And if you were tired, couldn't you just fall _asleep _already?"

Wang Mu sniffled, looking up at him with her dark, watering eyes. Her tiny hand reached out to touch Voldemort's t-shirt and he smiled back at her.

"There, that's it, kid. Quieten down a little, it'll do both of us the world of good. Hey, are you missing your Daddy? Is that it? Yeah, me too. He'd help us out, wouldn't he? But he's at work, teaching muggles useless things, like the history of some Queen or whatever. You won't need to worry about learning any of that when you're older, because you'll be going to Hogwarts, the best school for magic in the world. Yep, you're a witch, and Daddy and I are wizards." His voice lowered as he gently began rocking her again. "I used to be the worst wizard of all time, y'know. I was a horrible person, and I hope you never have to hear about the things I did. Your Daddy suffered because of me, but he's the reason I'm here right now, holding you. We love each other, and now we have you, and we love you very much too."

Wang Mu blinked up at him, as if waiting for him to continue.

"I'm not usually so sentimental, just a warning. But hey, we're alone, and I don't think I'll have a better opportunity to tell you all of this, seeing as you'll no doubt be embarrassed to hear this stuff when you're older. The thing is, because I was such a horrible wizard, your Daddy and I realised it wouldn't be safe for us to live in the actual wizarding world. So we're living in muggle territory right now and have been for a good few years. Don't worry, though; Daddy can take you with him to see places like Diagon Alley, because he's a free man and no one can take that away from him. Even if people are afraid of him because of me, they can't ban him from the wizarding world. Anyway, who in their right minds would be afraid of your Daddy? He's such a lovely person, isn't he?"

Wang Mu gurgled, seemingly in agreement and for a moment they sat there in contented silence. It lasted for a while, until she began to sniffle again and Voldemort hastily stood up.

"Do you want me to keep talking? I can't do it forever, but if it'll keep you quiet…No, alright, maybe you're just tired. Ok, I'll take you upstairs. Can you try and sleep? Please? For me?"

Wang Mu looked at him, in a way to show she was making no promises as he carried her up the stairs. He was so tired at this point that he was willing to curl up next to her cot and sleep on the ground, but he managed to stay on his feet as he placed her in the cot. All seemed to be going well, and she was soon asleep. Consequently, Voldemort forced himself to stagger downstairs and collapse on the sofa, the baby monitor next to him just in case as he allowed his eyelids to flutter.

Ugh. He was tired, and missing Quirrell, and he could feel a headache coming on. He considered phoning his boyfriend to get him to come home, but realised how pathetic and stupid that idea was and crushed it instantly. He managed to nap for about ten minutes or so, only to groggily be awakened by yet more crying as he leant back into the couch in defeat.

XxX

"Thank wizard GOD you're home. She won't stop crying. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Dude, you gotta help me!"

Quirrell had barely got in the front door, back from a long day at work, when Voldemort practically pounced on him in a panic. He frowned, taking off his coat and hanging it up on the nearby stand. "Hey, calm down! I'm here now. Give her to me." He held out his arms to take the shrieking baby from Voldemort and hastily began rocking her.

"I've fed her, changed her, tried to put her down to sleep, and she still – won't - _stop_!"

"Voldemort, calm DOWN! Your agitation isn't gonna help, is it? Go and make us some tea and wait in the living room. I'll try and get her to settle down."

"You'll need a damn miracle." Voldemort groaned, massaging his temples. "Maybe it's my face. Maybe that's what her deal is."

"Don't be stupid. Hey, Wang, ssh, ssh..." He gently cradled her as he began to walk and her sobs slowly subsided. "That's it...c'mon, let's get you to bed." He proceeded to walk up the stairs, carefully placing her in her cot and setting up the baby monitor. He made sure she was comfy, before kissing her head as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Don't smile, missy. Sounds like you've been terrorising your poor Papa all day." He teased, gently holding onto one of her impossibly tiny hands. "He's trying, sweetie. We both are. We're just new to this whole parenting thing."

Wang Mu blinked at him and gurgled in understanding.

"The stress is just getting to him a bit. The thing with your Papa is that he doesn't have a good grasp at keeping calm. It'll take time before he stops panicking at every little thing concerning you. Reckon you can hang on in there? Good. You really are the best girl in the universe."

Wang Mu's eyes began to droop and soon she was fast asleep. Quirrell smiled affectionately, blowing her a kiss before he left the room.

"Dude?" He called softly as he walked down the stairs. "She's asleep."

Voldemort was collapsed on the sofa, sprawled out, and on closer inspection, Quirrell saw dark circles under his eyes as he sat beside him. "Voldemort? You look exhausted."

"I am." He mumbled back. 'How do you do it, Squirrel?"

"Do what?" Quirrell asked, moving closer and gently stroking his slicked back hair.

"Stay so...in control? You've been at work all day and you're still so perfect with her. Don't you find it tiring or stressful?"

Quirrell frowned at him. "Hey...Just because you're finding it tough doesn't mean you're not doing a good job. Of course I find it stressful, all parents do. I'm not some sort of superhero, y'know." He massaged Voldemort's scalp, moving in nearer to kiss his forehead. "You're looking after her all day, you're bound to be tired."

"I just didn't expect it to be so difficult." He admitted sleepily, shifting his head so that it rested on Quirrell's lap.

"I don't think _any _parent does." Quirrell said. "I think you'd better go for a lie down. Come on, let's get you to bed. A couple of hours will do you good."

"But I've waited all day to see you..." Voldemort yawned. "I'm fine, I just need some caffeine. How often have we had the chance to sit and talk in peace?"

"That's true," Quirrell smiled sweetly as Voldemort raised his head to press his lips gently against his partner's, nuzzling his face in his neck. Quirrell put his hand on the back of Voldemort's head, exhaling deeply. "Voldy, you're doing great."

"I hope so, 'cause the two of you are stuck with me." Voldemort lifted his head from where it had been buried against Quirrell's neck and smirked, kissing him deeply. Quirrell moaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Voldemort's body, pulling him in closer. He had a feeling they weren't going to be sitting and talking about how their day had gone. Knowing that the two of them needed this, Quirrell bit down on Voldemort's lip and wrapped his legs around his partner's waist.

"Good." He panted back as their kisses became more and more urgent. "Oh jeez, ah..." He moaned as Voldemort clawed his nails into his back and bucked his hips against Quirrell's. "Shirt, my shirt, take it off."

Voldemort practically growled into the kiss, hastily beginning to unbutton Quirrell's shirt, tossing it aside and trailing his hands up and down his chest as their tongues continued to clash. Quirrell reached up to pull his lover's t-shirt over his head, Voldemort reluctantly parting from their kissing to allow him to do so.

"Looks like you've woken up." Quirrell teased, revelling in the sight of Voldemort's toned and beautiful body as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You better believe it," Voldemort smirked back, pushing Quirrell back so he was lying on top of him. They both inhaled sharply when they felt each other's erections and suddenly their moves got more urgent. "I'm gonna fuck you," Voldemort managed to say in between his pants, rubbing his erection against Quirrell's, resulting in a startled gasp. "I swear to Wizard God, when I'm finished with you, you won't be able to walk straight for a week."

Quirrell moaned, his entire body shivering as he submitted himself entirely to Voldemort's touch. "Do it," He practically begged, "holy shit, please..."

Voldemort kissed him even more passionately at hearing those words as he tugged down Quirrell's jeans, rubbing his hand against the obvious bulge in his wizard-shorts. Quirrell squirmed and groaned, his eyes half closed in his lust and Voldemort began to reach inside to grab his partner's arousal –

_"Waaah_!"

The two of them jolted in surprise as the sudden sound of crying emitted from the baby monitor.

"Shit," Voldemort whined, his head dropping in defeat. "You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

Quirrell scrambled up as Voldemort moved from his position on top of him, looking a mixture of bewildered and disorientated, his libido shot to zero. "Pass me my shirt, will you?"

Voldemort moodily reached down to swipe it from the ground as Quirrell pulled his jeans back up.

"Later, hon, I promise." Quirrell kissed him hastily, slipping his shirt back on. "I'll see to her. Don't look like that, she can't help crying!"

"I know, sheesh!" Voldemort raised his hands in surrender, '"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and calm myself down..."

Quirrell chuckled as he buttoned his shirt, moving towards the stairs. "There won't be any need for that, dude. I'll see you in bed where we'll finish what we started."

Voldemort looked up at him. "Really?"

"I'm not going to leave you hanging!' Quirrell snorted, "What kind of dick would that make me? No pun intended."

Voldemort grinned to himself as Quirrell hurried up the rest of the stairs. Bless him, he was a keeper. Not that he didn't know that already, of course, but his boyfriend was absolute perfection.

Voldemort stood up a little stiffly, still pretty turned on as he decided to get ready for Quirrell in their room. As he walked upstairs he could hear Quirrell gently soothing and talking to Wang Mu and he smiled to himself, especially when Quirrell began to softly sing to her. Wizard God, he had such a beautiful voice. Voldemort felt shivers down his spine as he listened for a bit, then proceeded to their room, turning the lights out. He waited in the dark until he heard footsteps approaching and Quirrell began to speak as he opened the door.

"Ok, this time she's fast asleep and - Oomph!"

Voldemort had leapt at him, kissing every inch of his face as he tugged him towards the bed.

"Whoa, Voldy, ok!" Quirrell managed to gasp as he was pushed back onto the bed. "Are we doing this in the dark?"

"Mhm." Voldemort responded in affirmative, raking his hands through Quirrell's thick hair as he kissed him deeply.

"Why?" Quirrell panted when they parted, sounding a bit sad, "I like seeing you..."

"You'll see why in approximately three minutes." Voldemort purred seductively, before pointing at the door with his wand and murmuring, "_Muffiato_!"

Quirrell began to shake in anticipation as he felt Voldemort turn back to him and kiss him again.

"You see, my perfect little squirrel, you're gonna blush a LOT." Voldemort continued, "And I wouldn't want you to feel embarrassed around me, right?"

"I – I…um –"

"What was that?" Quirrell could hear the smirk in Voldemort's voice, and he moaned as he began sucking on his neck.

"No! No, I don't want to feel embarrassed!" He managed to gasp out, feeling Voldemort's hands rove up and down his body.

"Yeah, didn't think so." Voldemort chuckled, making Quirrell shiver even more. "'Cause, believe me, I've been waiting on this for _months _now."

"I know - I'm sorry – _Wizard God." _Quirrell broke off, as his jeans were thrown into the corner of the room and they kissed again.

Everything seemed to pass by in a blissful – albeit a little painful - blur and after around half an hour they both had collapsed in their bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Wow," Quirrell eventually imagined to say through his panting. "Dude."

"I _know." _Voldemort rolled over onto his side as Quirrell did the same, so they were now facing each other. "Holy shit, you're good. Are you sore?"

_"Extremely." _Quirrell breathed back heavily, "But it was all worth it. I just don't know how I'm gonna get up in the morning – or middle of the night if Wang starts crying again. Thank Wizard God for the 'muffiato' spell."

"Tell me about it." Voldemort replied, "She'd have thought you were getting murdered, the way you screamed."

Quirrell glowered at him. "You weren't exactly quiet either, you know."

Voldemort smirked back, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. "We waited way too long to do this."

"We need more hours in a day." Quirrell said, now sounding very sleepy as his eyelids began to close.

"Yeah." Voldemort replied softly as Quirrell began to drift off. "Hey, Quirrell…"

"Mhm?" He lazily opened one eye. "What is it?"

"Nothing, really." Voldemort closed his eyes, ready for some much-needed sleep. "I just love you, man."

Quirrell smiled tiredly and yawned before replying, "Yeah? I love you too."


	3. Christmas

**Sorry it's been so long, everyone!**

**Anyway, here's a Christmas chapter for you all. In AUGUST. Prepare for a shitload of fluff.**

"No, Wang, no, you can't play with that." Quirrell snatched the Christmas bauble from his eleven month old daughter's hands. "See this? It's glass. If you break this you could cut yourself and get hurt. And no one wants that at Christmas."

The two of them were sitting on the floor, surrounded by Christmas decorations to put up on the tree. Outside snow was falling and it was a perfectly Christmas cliché family moment, except Voldemort was out braving the weather and the muggles to go food shopping. Wang Mu made a whine of protest, reaching to snatch it back from Quirrell's hands. "_Dada!"_

"Nope. Sorry, sweetie. Stick to the tinsel. Hey, do you want a star or an angel on top of the tree? It's your first Christmas with us. You decide."

Wang Mu beamed up at him, the bauble forgotten as she shuffled over on her hands and knees to look at the silver angel figurine in Quirrell's hand, enraptured as she poked at it.

"Alright then, I take it you want the angel. Awesome, so do I." Quirrell smiled, just as the doorbell rang to signal Voldemort's return. He gently picked Wang Mu up and made his way to the front door, swiftly unlocking it and Voldemort practically burst in, brushing off the snow on his clothes.

"Hey, you," Quirrell said with an arched eyebrow as he looked at his partner's empty hands. "Um. Where's the food?"

"Right!" Voldemort gave him a quick kiss as he moved past him, affectionately smoothing down Wang Mu's hair as he did so. "Food. Right. Yeah, well, I got a little distracted, but I _have_ been shopping."

"Uh." Quirrell frowned at him, following him into the kitchen. "So, what did you buy if not food?"

"Ah, I can't tell you _that, _Squirrel. You'll have to wait and see."

"I'm sure it'll be worth the overall suspense, but dude, we kind of needed to get the stuff to eat for Christmas, seeing as it's, you know…tomorrow…"

"Don't sweat it, I'll go in a bit. Hey, could you look a little happier to see me?" Voldemort grinned. "Wang Mu seems to be cheerful, anyway."

Their daughter wriggled in Quirrell's arms, reaching out with one of her tiny hands as she beamed. "Papa."

"There ya go!" Voldemort kissed her forehead and took her from Quirrell's arms, who still looked perplexed. "Besides, we already bought a turkey, right? What else do we need?"

"A lot." Quirrell pointed out. "Like all the stuff I wrote down on the list for you."

"Squirrel, I was _joking." _Voldemort rolled his eyes. "I _swear _by tomorrow you will be so grateful that I prevented the food shopping to buy this very important thing."

At that, Quirrell unfolded his arms, a smile beginning to form on his face. "Is it a present for me?"

Voldemort snorted. "I'm saying absolutely nothing."

"Aw, come on!"

"Nope."

"Hold on," Quirrell looked at him, his eyes now sparkling. "You offered to go food shopping as a _ploy, _didn't you? So you could get me a present?"

"Quirinus Quirrell," Voldemort tutted, "I'll have you know I offered to go to the crappy muggle supermarket –"

"Language. Our baby is here."

" – the _stupid_ muggle supermarket out of the goodness of my heart, which as you know, has been cold and emotionless for years. I offered because I love you, and I could see you really wanted me to do it."

"Right. That's great, Voldy. Except you didn't even _go _food shopping." Quirrell pointed out, but he couldn't help but continue to smile. "So what did you buy me?"

Voldemort shook his head as he gave Wang Mu another kiss and passed her back over to Quirrell. "On the odd chance that it _is _a present for you, you'll just have to wait another day. I, apparently, need to go and buy food. Give me half an hour." He gave Quirrell a longer kiss, gently placing his hand against the small of his back to pull his boyfriend closer. "The tree looks great so far," He smirked once they'd parted, "Keep up the good work." And with that, Voldemort left the house once more leaving a very confused Quirrell staring after him.

XxX

A few hours later Voldemort and Quirrell were on the couch, Wang Mu on Voldemort's lap as Quirrell read to her Christmas stories from an old book which had belonged to his muggle father. Voldemort had returned with everything on the list Quirrell had written for him, but was still keeping quiet about the mysterious item he'd bought earlier on, much to Quirrell's annoyance.

The tree was all lit up and through the gap in the curtains, snow could be seen still swirling in the dark night. The overall atmosphere was making Quirrell suddenly very tired but he carried on reading softly as Wang Mu gazed at him.

"…But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight, 'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night.'" Quirrell finished a few minutes later, closing the book. "So there you have it. Hopefully St. Nicholas will visit you too."

"Shanta." Wang Mu murmured, her eyes drooping.

"Yeah, that's right. Santa." Quirrell said fondly. "I think it's time for bed. Sooner you go to sleep, the sooner it's Christmas."

Voldemort carefully held her close as she sleepily relaxed against his chest and he glanced up to smile at Quirrell, who smiled back. "Well, let's hope she doesn't wake up in the night and this St. Nicholas is standing over here. Seriously dude, what the hell is with that?"

"What? It's a classic muggle tradition." Quirrell huffed good-naturedly. "I'd always get so excited every Christmas Eve after my Dad read me those stories, looking out for reindeer and sleigh bells –"

"It's creepy!" Voldemort insisted. "Why would children like the idea of an old guy breaking into your house just to give you presents? Honestly, the stuff muggles come up with."

"Well, when you put it like that..." Quirrell admitted grudgingly, then quickly added, "But it's been keeping kids happy for decades, so don't you put a downer on it and for the love of Wizard God, don't tell Wang Mu he isn't real until she's around eleven. I was _crushed_ when I overheard my parents."

"Aw," Voldemort grinned at Quirrell's pouty expression. "I hope you confronted them about it."

"Nah. I didn't want to spoil Christmas." He chuckled, leaning his head against Voldemort's shoulder as the two of them watched the lights on the tree, Wang Mu now fast asleep in Voldemort's arms. "It's my favourite time of the year, after all."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, the happy feelings, the snow, hot chocolate, decorations, having someone to warm you up…" He snuggled against Voldemort's shoulder with a satisfied smile. "Not to mention now we have a kid, so it's double the fun."

"You are _adorable." _Voldemort replied. "If I wasn't holding our baby I'd hold you and kiss you until the early hours of the morning."

Quirrell lifted his head and raised an eyebrow, smiling smugly. "We'd better put her to bed, then." He stood up and Voldemort did the same, carefully not to wake Wang Mu as they both made their way upstairs. "Just so you know," he added as they reached her bedroom, "I'm still thoroughly convinced you bought me a present today, so if it turns out it's for Wang Mu I'll be a little disappointed to say the least."

"You're so impatient." Voldemort shook his head fondly as he placed Wang Mu in her cot, making sure she was comfy. "You really _are _like a kid when it comes to Christmas. Besides, it's not as if you're only getting _one _gift – if the thing I bought is even for you…"

"Come _on," _Quirrell practically whined, wrapping his arms around Voldemort's waist. "Just – oomph!" He was cut off as Voldemort pressed his lips with soft determination against his own, making him melt into him and pull him closer.

"Ssh." Voldemort murmured, placing a finger against Quirrell's lips, his eyes warm. "I promise, it'll be worth the wait. Cross my heart." He moved his finger down from Quirrell's lips so he could tap his boyfriend's chest. "And seeing as a piece of my soul's in there, I'll cross your heart too. Now you know I'm serious."

Quirrell's breathing was growing heavier as Voldemort leaned in to kiss him again and gripped Quirrell's soft dark hair with one hand while the other held him around the waist.

"Shouldn't we be doing this under mistletoe?" Quirrell managed to gasp out once they'd parted, his cheeks fairly pink.

"That's for tomorrow." Voldemort practically purred. "This here is just a warm up. Now come on, we're going to bed. As you said; sooner we go to sleep, the sooner it's Christmas."

Needing no more persuasion, Quirrell allowed Voldemort to take his hand and tug him to bed, switching Wang Mu's bedroom light of and gently shutting the door on the way.

XxX

Quirrell blearily woke up around half six the next morning to find that Voldemort wasn't in bed – presumably organising presents for Wang Mu downstairs – and sank back into his pillows a little gloomily, craving his partner's warmth. He rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as he realised with a sudden jolt that it was Christmas.

He wondered what his parents were doing. It had been too risky to let them know of his whereabouts, especially since he was now living and in a relationship with a guy who used to be the Dark Lord. He'd written them both letters now and then, just to let them know he was alive and doing well since coming out of Azkaban, just in case they still wanted anything to do with him. The security spells around his house prevented any owls from delivering letters to him, but it probably didn't matter; he doubted his parents would even write back.

The bedroom door opened and Voldemort entered quietly, before he realised he was awake. "Oh, hey. Sorry, did I –"

"No, it's alright. I just woke up."

Voldemort slid back in beside him, affectionately nuzzling against his cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Quirrell murmured back, smiling softly.

"What're you thinking about?"

"Oh. Y'know. Stuff." Quirrell dismissed, rolling back over onto his side so he could face Voldemort. "Nothing, really."

Voldemort looked at him with a small frown. "Family stuff?"

Quirrell didn't meet his gaze as he shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Hey. Man. Talk to me." Voldemort stroked his thumb across Quirrell's cheekbone. "It's alright to be thinking about your parents. I mean, we were talking about them last night, so why wouldn't you be?"

"It's fine. Besides, you're my family now, you and Wang Mu. I'm just…just wondering how they're doing."

"And that's ok." Voldemort murmured. "You don't need to hide stuff like that from me, ever. Listen, you do know you can always visit them, right? I'm sure they'd be pleased to see you."

Quirrell snorted. "Pleased? They'd slam the door in my face. Why would they want to see their son who worked for Lord Voldemort, killed a kid under his command, and then got sent to Azkaban?" Quirrell faltered at Voldemort's guilty expression and hastily backtracked. "Oh, dude, no. I'm sorry. I wouldn't change anything, you know that. I'm just being stupid because it's Christmas."

"Mm. Well, you make some valid points." Voldemort stroked Quirrell's hair, still looking a little ashamed. "But personally, I think they'd forget about all that once they saw you. I bet they've been worried."

"Can we change the subject?" Quirrell muttered, nuzzling against his partner's chest. "I'm starting to feel a bit down."

"Well, we can't have that on Christmas Day. Come on, get up!" Voldemort playfully shoved Quirrell and got out of bed, grabbing him by the hands to tug him out from under the sheets. "Go get dressed, because I think Wang Mu's awake. Who knows, there might even be gifts for you. C'mon."

Quirrell smiled after him fondly as he left the room, before getting out of bed and stumbling around to get changed, doing his best to push pessimistic thoughts from his mind as he focused on making this day good for the new arrival to their family and Voldemort. Once he'd dressed, brushed his teeth and combed his hair he opened up his nightstand drawer and found where he'd hidden his presents for Voldemort and then finally made his way downstairs.

XxX

The day went pretty much perfect, it had to be said. Wang Mu was as adorable as ever when she realised what 'Shanta' had got for her and spent most of the morning hugging all of her new toys to her chest and beaming, while Quirrell and Voldemort watched her from their curled up positions on the couch as they read the new books they had bought each other. Voldemort was wearing the sweater Quirrell had got him and he looked really damn nice in it, and Quirrell was so busy admiring him for a moment that he didn't even realise his aforementioned boyfriend had moved from the couch.

He was about to ask him what he was doing, because for some reason Voldemort was on one knee and for a bewildered second Quirrell wondered if he'd fallen over or something. And then he began to talk.

"I hope the suspense was worth it, because this has quite literally been killing me for quite some time." Voldemort grinned up at him. "And I've been debating when exactly to do this, until I figured why not at Christmas, with our daughter here, at the most cliché family time of the year? Granted, I probably should've decided when to do this a little earlier, rather than last night, but hey. "

Quirrell blinked back at him, his heart beginning to thump. "Voldy? What're you doing?"

Voldemort soundlessly reached into his back pocket and produced a small, black ring box. Quirrell had a feeling he'd soon pass out. Was he….Was he seriously…

"Quirinus Quirrell. Words cannot explain just how lucky I was to have met you. Ever since that night when you came across me in the Forbidden Forest, everything's been completely crazy. I know we've had our ups and downs, and there were some seriously hard times, but I love you. I love you so much and I'm going to prove it to you – because I want to make you mine forever. I know it was always kind of a given that we'd stay together, but in any case…Will you marry me?"

Holy mother of Wizard God, he was proposing. Voldemort was proposing to him, and holding out a ring, and Wang Mu was by his side and everything was so intensely amazing. Before he knew what he was doing, Quirrell was crying, though he hastily attempted to wipe his tears away.

"Well," Voldemort admitted, "this wasn't exactly the reaction I was expecting…"

"Sorry!" Quirrell gasped out as the tears just kept on coming, "Oh – oh my God – yes! Yes, of course! I'm sorry, I c-can't – I'm so h-h-happy!"

"Oh, good." Voldemort smiled in relief, sliding the ring on his finger. "At least they're not tears of despair. I spent loads on that ring."

"T-trust you to r-ruin such a romantic m-moment." Quirrell wiped away the rest of his tears as he stared down at his hand in admiration, then grabbed Voldemort's head roughly and kissed him with as much passion as was physically possible, pouring all his emotions into it. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Squirrel. Hey, shouldn't there be mistletoe?" Voldemort grinned, quoting their conversation from the previous night.

Quirrell took out his wand and muttered something under his breath, and before they knew it, mistletoe had appeared above their heads. "Now you have no excuse but to kiss me until that fades away. So get started."

Voldemort obliged, snaking his arms around Quirrell's waist, kissing him deeply. Every so often, Quirrell's ring would catch his eye and he'd well up again with tears. He couldn't remember ever being so happy.

_Engaged_.

**Please review! Sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed, I literally spent so long on this and I'm still not quite happy with it, so there's a good chance it'll be edited at some point :') If there's any typos, please point them out and I'll fix them! **


End file.
